The invention relates to a brake for a board for gliding, particularly for a ski, consisting of two metallic branches articulated on a base plate and linked to a return spring tending to keep the brake in an active braking position, the upper end of the metallic branches being linked to a blade that also serves as a tilting pedal capable of raising the brake against the action of the return spring under pressure from a boot.